paranoidroosterfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript
Story: Noah: Narration: There was a girl called Noah. Narration: She was beautiful, but she couldn't laugh or cry. Strangers: How tasteless and weird girl she is... I can't even guess what she's thinking. Strangers: Don't say that. She was taken into an orphanage, being neglected by her parents. She is a poor child. Narration: People talked scandal about her in whispers everytime they found her in the town. Narration: No matter what they said, Noah never showed any emotion on her face. Narration: However, she actually got a deep scar on her heart. to next scene. On the background, a crescent moon with a face (the 'beautiful moon') and a bunch of buildings. A strange man with a top hat and shadowy skin with a wide smile is about to kidnap Noah, who looks terrified. Narration: In one night with beautiful moon, a man appeared in front of Noah. Narration: He was a kidnapper that came from the back street. Narration: There was a lot of horrible people in the backstreet. You would never come back if you were kidnapped by them. scene. The background is black. The only thing that can be seen is an eyeless Noah running away, and a bit of white in the bottom right corner. Narration: Noah ran away. Narration: There was no one to help her. She kept running and running to be out of reach of the man... Narration: When she realized she had strayed into the darkness. scene. Black background. Three cut pictures appear. On the first Noah appears to be hopeless and sad, and a bit of darkness can be seen on her. On the second one she appears to have noticed something, and is being engulfed more in the dark. On the third a picture of Oddman where we can only see a little bit above and below his should appears. Narration: The darkness dragged Noah into itself rapidly as if it had an intention. Narration: As she began to think she'd rather be drug into the darkness being tired-- scene. The Oddman lightly holds Noah. Still black background Narration: A man who had a strange shaped head extended a helping hand to Noah--... story ends ---- Jack: Jack: H-Hi. Nice to meet you, Noah. I'm Jack. Jack: Sorry for shouting earlier. It was because I'd never seen a human girl before... Noah: I didn't intend to surprise you. I'm sorry, too. Jack: Y-You don't have to be sorry! You must be more surprised. 'Cuz...um...I'm not a human... Noah: It feels strange... I don't know whether I'm in a dream or in reality. Jack: Are you scared? Noah: I can't say I'm not scared at all. But I'm excited to see the circus show for the first time. Noah: You're good with hands. That performance was great. Jack: R.Really?! I'd never showed my performance except Audiences and the members. I'm so happy to hear that! Jack: It's alright Noah. We'll never hurt you. Jack: 'Cuz we're performers. Performers just please audiences. Jack: Oh, yeah! I'm practicing new trick, actually. I'll show you in secret later! Noah: Are you sure...? Jack: Of course! So, be fine to see it! Jack: I think you should smile, Noah. 'Cuz you're so beautiful. Such a sad face doesn't suit y--... Noah: ... Jack: N-Nothing!! Oh, no! What am I saying?! Noah: Thank you. You're kind. Jack: (......So cute.) ---- Member Note - Jack A newcomer of the circus. He is a hard worker and kind. ---- Picture - Jack Noah: Don't overwork yourself... Jack: Y-Yeah. Thank you. Jack: (Oh... Noah cared for me...!) ---- Noah: A doll is moving... Jasmin: Why is a human here? Noah: I was helped out. Jasmin: Hmm... I hate humans so much. My body's been worn out them. Noah: ... Jasmi: You'd better to go home instead of being here. Aren't your parents looking everywhere for you know? Noah: ...The only person looking for me is a kidnapper in the backstreet. I have no place to go. Jasmin: The backstreet...?! Hey, I was made there. Noah: Eh...? Jasmin: It seemed I was a "dud". So I was thrown into a rubbish bin just after I was made, though. Then, Oddman picked me up. Jasmin: If he didn't come at that time, I would be crumbled between heavy rocks... Jasmin: Everyone here has been alone. We can exist thanks to Oddman. Jasmin: You close your mind because of bad humans? Noah: Don't know... I'm like this before I knew. Jasmin: It needs time though, you'll be healed. Because you're not a doll like me. Noah: ...I hope so. ---- Member Note: Jasmin A girl who has a doll body. She is caring while aggressive. ---- Picture - Jasmin Jasmin: Yup, you're cute. It goes well with you. Jasmin: You should show it to Oddman. Noah: I'm shy... ---- Story - Billy Billy: Oh? A human. Can I eat yoU? Noah: ... Billy: He-he-He. Just kiddInG, Billy: Little girl. you aren't surprised when you see uS? Aren't you scared of uS? Noah: You guys are more kind than adults I've ever known. So, I'm not scared. Billy: You're being too naivE. There're bad adults pretend to be kind, you knoW. Billy: Even Oddman might possibly deceive yoU. Noah: ... Billy: Oh, you're not fuN. You aren't scared at alL. I like faces of scared people and their screamS. Billy: I shiver when I hear Audiences scream seeing my thrilling knife throwinG. Billy: I'm interested in how a human scream likE. Noah: ... Billy: Oh, are you cautious about mE? Noah: ...Bend forward. Billy: Huh? What are you sa... Purr. Billy: H-HeY! Don't stroke under my chin suddenlY! Noah: ... Billy: Purr Purr Billy: ...sigh. Oh, nO. It seems you've got my weak-point noW. Noah: Why did you come to this circus? Billy: Why? Why was thaT? ...Oh, That's it. I remember noW. Billy: I used to do lots of bad things, then, Oddman offered mE... Billy: that if I was interested in entertain human instead of hurting theM. Billy: Since then, my knives became tools to entertain people from tools to hurt peoplE. Noah: You look like you're enjoying this. You always smile. Billy: He-he-hE. Hey, do you want to be a target of my knives on next show? Billy: I bet it'll be a good inspiratioN. Noah: ... Billy: Kidding, kiddinG. ---- Member Note: Billy He always smirks. He seems that he used to do evil. ---- Picture - Billy Billy: Hey, why do you not smilE? Billy: Girls look more cute when they smilE. Noah: I see... I'll remember it. Billy: He-he-he, You're chillY. ---- Story: Rebecca Rebecca: Oh, my. What a cute little girl! What's your name? Jack: Rebecca, this is Noah. She was helped by Oddman. Rebecca: By Oddman? Nawww! I wanna be helped by him! Rebecca: For example, well... I'm being kidnaped by bad guys and Oddman comes to rescue me... Noah: ? Jack: Don't care. Rebecca goes out of control when it comes to about Oddman. (Whisper) Noah: I see.. Rebecca: Humph! You never know as you two are little kids! Rebecca: And this is the highlight. We hug each other strongly, sunset in background, after getting away from the chasers...! Rebecca: Ahh! My body and heart are melting away just to imagining it. Jack & Noah: ........ Rebecca: I love him so much but he doesn't love me back... How bitter one-sided love is...- Noah: What do you like about him? Rebecca: He's a so nice guy! He's kind. He's dependable. He's dandy. He's mysterious... Rebecca: I think he's the only person who extended a hand to ones have a reason behind like us... Jack: Yeah... I agree. ---- Member Note: Rebecca A glamor girl. She is so scary when she gets angry. ---- Picture - Rebecca Rebecca: Love... It's so sweet and so sour at the same time... Noah: Will I fall in love with someone some day? Rebecca: Why not ♪ Oh, but don't fall in love with Oddman, okay? ---- Story: Alphonse Alphonse: Hey, human. You've got a problem with my perfomance? Noah: I'm sorry. I just have a face like this... And, my name is not Human. Alphonse: Human is human, right? What can you do? You must have one or two tricks to be here. Noah: Well... I think I'm good at singing and knitting. Alphonse: K-Knit...?! You're here for my wool...?! Noah: I'm not... But It'll feel so good if I hug you. Alphonse: My wool is so soft and fluffy. It feels good. But I'm never letting you touch me. Noah: ...... Alphonse: ...... Noah: ........ Alphonse: ...I think I'll let you touch just a little if you shampoo, dry carefully and brush me. Noah: ...! Yes, I do. So can I touch you? Alphonse: Just a little bit, okay?! Noah: Yeah... I feel relaxing somehow... Alphonse: ... Jack: AHHHH?! What are you doing, Alf?! Alphonse: W-What, Jack? Don't shout. It's noisy. Jack: You're ...um...hugged by Noah... T-That's not fair...! Alphonse: I let her touch me just because she asked me. Alphonse: U-huh. You envy me? Your box face just feels hurt if she hugs you. huh? Noah: Don't fight. Jack & Alf: ... Noah: ...Was it like this If I had siblings? Alphonse: Siblings...Humph. Not cute big brother and little sister. Noah: I meant I was a big sister... Jack: Noah... Well, you're going home someday? Noah: Eh...? Jack: You can stay here forever. There're lots of people who try to hurt you there. Jack: Then, we're going to be like true siblings together... Alphonse: You stupid, Jack. Human and ones like us can't live together, can we? Jack: N-No... I'm sorry... Alphonse: But, well, if you really want me to be your brother, I'll think of it, though... Noah: I would be so happy if we could be... Jack&Alf: ... ---- Member note: Alphonse He has lovely round eyes. He often has a quarrel with Jack. ---- Picture - Alphonse Alphonse: How could she use me as her pillow despite being a human...? Jack: So why are you so close to Noah!? Alphonse: Shut up, Jack. I'm reading. Be quiet. ---- Story: Angeletta ???: ♪ Noah: Beautiful voice... Oddman: Angeletta's singing voice is beautiful, isn't it? My heart is warmed every time when I listen to her song. Noah: Song... It reminds me about the dream... Oddman: The dream? Noah: Ah... Nothing. Sorry. It wouldn't be fun to listen to me for you... Oddman: It will be. I want to listen to you. Just talk. Noah: ...Well, a woman and a baby sometimes appear in my dream. Noah: The woman sings a lullaby to the baby. It's a heartwarming dream. But suddenly, the darkness surrounds them and a scary shadow kidnaps the woman. Oddman: ...That's so awful dream. And what happens after that? Noah: I don't know... I usually wake up when I try to hug the crying baby left. Noah: I can't help but think every time when I dream about it... How was the baby doing after that? Was she helped out by someone kind...? Noah: Hey, why did you help me? Why are you so kind to me? Oddman: ... Angeletta: Oh? You're there Oddman? And... I feel someone else there, too. Oddman: Hi, Angeletta. I introduce you. This is Noah. Noah. Your song was so beautiful. Angeletta: Giggle. Thank you. Singing is nice. It's like a magic that can make everyone happy... Angeletta: Oh, yeah! Let's sing together! Singing with everyone is fun. Noah: Well... but... Oddman: I don't mind. Go with her. Noah: Y-yeah... Billy: He-he. She seems to like you so mucH, Oddman. Oddman: ...You peeked us? You have bad taste. Billy: You're too kinD. There's no good thing happens if you're involved to humaN. Billy: You know it the most, don't yoU? Oddman: You'd better shut your mouth up. Otherwise... Billy: Oh, you're so scarY. Oddman: I've been changed... So... for this time... ---- Member note - Angeletta A blind singer. She usually swims under the ground. ---- Picture - Angeletta Angeletta: I want to sing more songs with you! Angeletta: You're voice is so beautiful, Noah. Noah: Thank you... ---- Story - Oscar Ah, I'm dreaming about that again... How many times did I dream about this so far? - A woman is singing a lullaby. It's a gentle, but a little sad lullaby. Then, that scary shadow kidnaps her... - Please, please don't take her away. Don't leave the baby. Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone anymore... - Oscar: Hm? What's wrong Noah? You can't sleep? Noah: I had a nightmare again... Oscar: That's no good. Okay, I'll be awake until you get sleepy. Noah: I've never been said like that before... Thank you, Oscar. Oscar: Hahaha. That's natural! A gentleman doesn't leave a girl who can't sleep alone. Oscar: You seem to have a nightmare often. How pity... You've been suffering from it. Noah: What should I do not to dream? Oscar: Hmmm. I never dream, actually... Oh, how about to ward off nightmares by laughing out? Noah: L-laughing out...? Oscar: Laughing is good! Worry will dissapear when you laugh! Now, laugh out loud, Noah! Noah: ...Haha. Oscar: No, no! More cheerful! HAHHAHA! Noah: Hahhaha. Oscar: Noah! You're doing well, the face is still straight though! It's getting fun! HAHHHAHA! Rebecca: Be quiet!!! What's going on there, Oscar?! Oscar: ...... Noah. We've been scolded. Oscar: We should give up on this plan... Well, sorry. I couldn't help you... Oscar: But I can make hot chocolate for you. Would you like some? Noah: Yes. Thank you. ---- Member note - Oscar A cheerful and affected man. He loves tea time. ---- Picture - Oscar Noah: I'm so nervous. I wonder if I can do it well... Oscar: You don't have to be afraid. All you have to do is enjoy. Oscar: Let's do this, Noah! Make your fabulous debut with me! ---- Mr. Mush - Story Mr. Mush: Hm... You want to know the way to be released by nightmares... Oscar: I thought you would know as you've been living for so long... Mr. Mush: A woman, a baby, the darkness... Noah: Do you have any idea? Mr. Mush: Yes... but I don't know if I should tell you.. Noah: No problem. Tell me. Mr. Mush: ...Actually, I've heard of this story. Mr. Mush: Long time ago, there was a one who lived in the darkness. Everyone hated him as he causes infortune. Mr. Mush: One day, he fell in love with a human female. She was so beautiful. She always held her baby in her arms tightly Mr. Mush: I guess he wanted to monopolize her... He couldn't hold his mind and dragged her into the darkness. Oscar: W-What a shabby man! The baby would be alone because of that! Oscar: Besides, Noah dreams about it. That means... well, um...the woman is...her... Noah: ... Mr. Mush: As this is just a rumor, I don't know if it's true. But the cause of your nightmare could be... Noah: Who is that man? Mr. Mush: ... Oscar: ... Noah: Tell me. Mr. Mush: It's Oddman... Our leader. ---- Member Note - Mr. Mush An intelligent and well-informed old man. He's been living for so long time. ---- Picture - Mr. Mush Noah: Thank you for covering me. Don't you feel cold? Are you alright? Mr. Mush: No, not socold. Mr. Mush: Let's go back, Noah. Everyone's been waiting for you. Noah: Yeah: ---- Daigo - Story Daigo: Noah, you don't look well. Noah: I do. I'm fine. Daigo: No, you don't. I don't know what humans feel but you're depressed now, Noah. Noah: ... Daigo: Hm? Did I say something strange? Noah: No. I was just surprised. I've been often said that they can't understand what I thought. Daigo: You should be honest with yourself. You're like my family, Noah. You can be frank to your family. Daigo: Oh, yeah. I'll give this to you. Noah: A flower of flame? How beautiful... Daigo: I spelled a magic to ease your mind on it. Stare at the flame when you feel depressed. Noah: Thank you. Oh, really. I started to feel calm. Daigo: I'm happy to please you. Noah: I like everyone so much. So, I want to trust. I want to know the truth. Daigo: Yeah. Be honest with yourself. I believe in Oddman and everyone. Of course, I believe in you, too. ---- Member note - Daigo He is kind despite of his fierce look. Angeletta's boyfriend. ---- Picture - Daigo Noah: This is beautiful... Daigo: I wish it eases your mind, Noah Story - Roberti Roberti: Well, well. There a little lady goes.♪ Where are you going in a hurry? Noah: I'm looking for Oddman. Where is her? Roberti: Our leader is so busy now. I'll take your message to him. Noah: No, thank you. I want to tell him in person. Roberti: What will you do when you see him? What are you going to talk about? Noah: I just want him to tell me the truth. That's it. Roberti: A kidnapper Oddman♪ The cause of misfortune Oddman♪ A hated person living in the dark♪ Noah: No. Stop singing. Don't say about Oddman like that... He's not a person like that...! Roberti: How do you know that? He might be pretending to be kind, trying to drag you into the darkness. Noah: Oddman extended a helping hand to me. I'd never met a kind person like him until then. Noah: It's not only Oddman. Everyone here is kind, warm... I like them so much... So... So... Oddman: Roberti. I won't take no pity on you if you tease her. Noah: ...! Roberti: Ugh, Oddman... Since when have you been there...? Roberti: Hahaha, I was just kidding! I just made fun of her. See you ♪ Little lady ♪ Oddman: ...Noah, come with me. I'll tell you the truth. (Changes to story mode) (Picture of Oddman standing in the same black background with two red curtains and four stars) Narration: Once upon a time there was a man called Oddman. Narration: Odd man lived in the darkness alone. Narration: He was born just to drag strayed people into the darkness, so, he was always thinking that he was causing nothing but misfortune. (Picture of Chera with a flower, it looks like two roses. At the side, picture of Oddman and a close up of the flowers) Narration: One day, a girl strayed into the darkness. Narration: Although Oddman was going to drag her in as always at first,... Narration: he stopped to do it being interested in something in her hand. (Oddman is looking at Chera, she is giving him a flower) Oddman: What is it? Chera: A flower. Oddman: A flower...? Where can I find it? Chera: They bloom on the outskirts of the town. There are heaps. Narration: He had never seen such a beautiful thing. It was very beautiful. Narration: A flower and the girl with a flower were both so beautiful... Narration: Oddman decided to go out of the darkness with the girl as he wanted to see more of beautiful things. Narration: The name of the girl was Chera. Narration: Chera always smiled. Oddman thought she was bright every time when Chera smiled. Narration: Chera lived in the back street where there were horrible people. Narration: The horrible people took Chera's smile away. Narration: Since Oddman loved her smile,... Narration: ...he dragged the horrible people approaching Chera into the darkness one after another. Chera: I think I'm going into the darkness with you... Oddman: You can't grow flowers you love in the darkness. Chera: Giggle. Chera: Hey, I don't need anything else but you beside me. Chera: You always say that you are one who just causes misfortune, Oddman. Chera: But I like you very much because you're warm-hearted and kind. Narration: Odd man didn't know what 'like' meant. Narration: But he just thought he wanted to protect Chera. Narration: Long time passed. Chera fell in love with a man called Allen and she was blessed with a new life. Narration: The newborn baby was named Noah. Narration: As Chera was good at singing, she sang a lot of songs to Noah. Narration: They looked so happy there. Narration: However, the happiness didn't last that long. Narration: Allen was enlisted for the war and never came back to her. Narration: Chera was bedridden coming down with an infectious diseases. Chera: Hey, Oddman... What will happen if I melted into the darkness? Oddman: ...You'll keep wandering in the darkness forever. Chera: I see... Chera: So that means I can stay beside you and Noah forever? Oddman: You shouldn't say that. Oddman: You must stay with Noah. Chera: Giggle. You're right. Chera: Both you and Noah can't stand loneliness. So, I have to be with you two... Narration: In one night with beautiful moon- Chera fell into eternal sleep. Narration: Oddman grieved Narration: I am nothing but causing misfortune just like I used to think. Narration: Chera possibly wouldn't die if I didn't like her...? Narration: Oddman left the backstreet with Noah and some seeds of the flowers Chera grew. Narration: Just when he was about to melt into the darkness with Noah, Chera's voice played in his head. Chera: You always say that you are one who just causes misfortune, Oddman. Chera: But I like you very much because you're warm-hearted and kind. Oddman: I'm sorry Noah. Oddman: Forgive me to leave you alone here. Oddman: I can't make you happy now. Oddman: But I'll always be wishing for your happiness Oddman: I promise you. I'll become one brings good luck instead of misfortune. Oddman: Then... I'll come to you... Narration: After saying that Oddman left Noah. Oddman: ...This is the truth. Noah: Mom...was sick... I've been thinking she abandoned me... Oddman: It's no exaggeration to say that I made Chera and you unhappy... Oddman: But I decided to come to you again. I thought I could protect you, healing you heart. Noah: ... Oddman: Noah, I'm so sorry. I made you alone. I can't apologize enough. Noah: No.. Noah: Thank you, Oddman. Thank you for being beside my mom. Thank you for having wished for my happiness... Noah: I think mom was happy. She must think she's grateful to meet you. Noah: Of course, I'm happy to meet you, too... ---- Member note - Roberti His speech and behavior are shady. It's hard to guess what he thinks. ---- Picture - Roberti Roberti: Sorry for teasing you, little lady♪ Roberti: This is for you. Why don't we be friends♪ ---- Ending Narration: One day, Oddman gathered Noah and all of the members. Narration: "I'm going to let Noah go back to here she was." He told. Jack: What?! Are you serious?! Oddman: Noah has changed so much. I think she's alright now. She can do well in that world. Rebecca: Oh, no... What'a wrong, Odd man? I feel sad without Noah. Alphonse: Humph...I'm not feeling sad...at all even if she leaves...... Roberti: You're going home? I wanted to play more with you♪ Oddman: I decided this for Noah. I believe human should live in human's society Oddman: So, you should be ready to go home-......Noah? Noah: I...I don't want to go home...! I just want to be with you guys!! Billy: Ah! Oddman made Noah crY! Jasmin: You're a bad guy, Oddman. Angeletta: Oscar: How could you make a lady cry? Oddman: Come on, everyone... What should I do then? Daigo: Yourself knows what you should do, doesn't it? Mr.Mush: He's right. The correct answer is here, I think? Noah: ............ Oddman: Okay...Okay! You can do as you like, Noah. Oddman: ...But can you give a hand instead? Because the moon is beautiful tonight, lots of Audiences will come. It's going to be busy. Noah: ...! Sure! (Picture of Noah smiling) Narration: -Thus, the girls heart has been healed. Narration: And the circus show played by ones who aren't humans got started tonight, too. ---- Flower of Chera: (The background is black, two figures are drawn in white, a girl is standing, Oddman is kneeling like when Chera died, but he is not crying) Narration: The evening of that day when Flower of Chera had bloomed, Noah dreamed. The dream was not scary like what she'd dreamed before. (The background is a turquoise galaxy. Pink petals are around two people, who are drawn in black and white. On the left there's Chera, with a calm smile on her face. Divided by a line, on the other side there's Noah, with a surprised expression) (Everything goes black) Narration: As soon as Noah saw a woman's sweet-looking, she noticed... Narration: ...that the woman was Chera. Narration: ...that the woman was her mother... (White background. Above, there's a bit of the turquoise galaxy. Chera is above, smiling, with her arms wide open, as if ready to hug someone. She is completely white. Below and in the front, in color, there's Noah. She is crying and smilng, and also blushing.) Chera: Come over here, Noah. Chera: Let me hug you. (Everything goes black) Narration: Noah knew it was just a dream. However, since being in the Chera's arms felt so warm, Noah couldn't stop but crying. (Turquoise galaxy in the background. Chera is holding Noah's face and smiling peacefully. Noah is crying.) Chera: Noah. My sweet, precious daughter. Chera: You're not alone. Chera: We can see only in your dream but remember, I'm always with you. Chera: I love you so much more than anyone else. Now and forever. (Noah smiles) Noah: I... I love you, too, mom. (They go back to sprite form) Oddman: What's wrong? You can't sleep? Noah: Um...I dreamed about mom earlier... Oddman: Dream about Chera...? How was it like? Noah: It was so gentle and happy dream. I feel like I'll never have a nightmare anymore. Oddman: Giggle. I see. Good for you. Noah: Oddman... If you dream about something scary, just tell me. I'll be with you then. Oddman: You're kind. Thank you. Now, it's still in the midnight. Good night, Noah. Noah: Good night... ---- How to play Let's get started the show. Increase the number of "Audiences" to set the show alight "Attractiveness" (the number of audiences increase per second) rises depending on characters and items. - The more you tap the "Magical lamp", the more Audiences come to the circus. When 30 Audiences gather up, attractiveness gets twice stronger! - One of the members who's interested in Noah sometimes visits her. Tap to say hi so a photo of memories is unlocked. See the ending by unlovking all of the photos! You can play New Game+! Audiences fulfilled the life are reincarnated as nourishment for the "Flower of Chera". When Flower of Chera blooms, something will happen...?